goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
When Azura dies/Favian Mendoza starts a rampage
This is a prequel to Favian Mendoza gets Grounded for Hyper Eternity Cast *Joey as Favian Mendoza *Brian as Sōta Midorihara *Salli as Renge Midorihara *Jennifer as Custard *Ivy as Shimajirō Shimano, Sakurako Koinuma, Kikko Hayashida, Yasuko Minamoto, Kumakki Mashiro, Katsumi Tachibana, Satomi Hiroyuki, Ramurin Makiba, Asako Kageyama and Nyakkii Momoyama *Kimberly as Kento Koshiba, Akio Toriyama, Kirinta Kusano, Senichi Tanaka, Monta Kimura, Tamasaburo Hyodo, Takeshi Ishida and Kazuo Matsukata *Shy Girl as Mimirin Midorihara and Marurin Sasaki Transcript Part 1: Favian Mendoza the mass terrorist! *(February 28, 2018) *Favian Mendoza: I'm going to cause a huge rampage. *Mendoza puts over 999,999 gigantic crates full of highly maximum power explosive omega bombs all over Melbourne. *screams in her game voice extremely loudly as the dying for pie explosion sound effects are heard extremely mega loudly as the 999,999 gigantic crates full of highly maximum power explosive omega bombs all over Melbourne detonate, killing over 40 million people and injuring over 38 million people. *of Australian civilians panicked and ran for their lives as Favian Mendoza opened fire on them with his minigun, killing millions of more civilians. Part 2: Custard becomes heartbroken over Azura's death *Custard: Let's see what's on TV today. *Renge Midorihara: We are entering this program with some breaking news flash that is extremely scarier and mostly frightening and terrifying! A massive series of deadliest and gigantic 9/11 sized terrorist attacks have struck all over Melbourne, Australia, causing over more than $80 billion Australian dollars in damage. More than 80 million people including Azura were killed and more than 38 million people were injured and rushed to largest Japanese and South Korean hospitals as Australia puts its entire military on high alert in response to the terrorist attacks. *to: Sōta Midorihara reporting in central Melbourne with lots of Australian soldiers and hundreds and thousands of militarized Australian police officers. *Sōta Midorihara: Thanks Renge Midorihara, here we are at the site of the deadliest terrorist attacks. Millions of Australian civilians who have been injured in the 9/11 sized terrorist attacks are being rushed to 980,000 largest and gigantic sized 10 story Japanese and South Korean hospitals! Azura is severely injured badly and is taken to the hospital but she isn't going to make it, it's all over for her. *(Azura is shown unconscious while lying down on the hospital bed and dying on-screen, hooked up to an IV, a heart monitor and medical equipment; the heart monitor beeps and then flatlines after 30 seconds as the word "Wasted!" appeared.) *Male Australian Police Officer: Azura has died. *(Custard's close-up shot of his eyes is shown as his eyes pool up with tears) *Custard: (crying in his TV show voice) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! Part 3: Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates become shocked over the Melbourne terrorist attacks *Shimajirō Shimano: *Shimano, his friends, and classmates start panicking and running around in circles Part 4: The world reacts to the Melbourne terrorist attacks//North Korea invades the Pride Lands *Male American News Anchor: Something has happened in Melbourne, Australia! *Male British News Anchor: What appears to be a massive explosion! *Female Italian News Anchor: People were running in horror! *Male French News Anchor: Too many explosions! *Female German News Anchor: Ein 12-jähriger mexikanischer Australier namens Favian Mendoza hat über 999.999 größte Kisten voller hochexplosiver Omegabomben mit maximaler Energie gezündet, dabei über 40 Millionen Menschen getötet und über 38 Millionen Menschen verletzt! (Translation: A 12 year old Mexican Australian boy named Favian Mendoza has detonated over 999,999 largest crates full of highly explosive maximum power omega bombs, killing over 40 million people and injuring over 38 million people!) *Female American News Reporter: It's been called the worst terror event in history! *Japanese Ground Self Defense Soldier: Not just the gas! We're under attack by North Korean and Russian forces! *Delta Force soldier: Say again, Okinawa! What North Korean and Russian forces? *Japanese Ground Self Defense Soldier: The entire North Korean and Russian militaries!! Request immediate assistance!! *The satellite tracks the Russian army from Moscow and the North Korean army from Pyongyang moving in all across the attacked Japanese cities in the Pride Lands. *video feed shows a Russian tank moving into a large Japanese city and more video feeds of the Russian and North Korean armies invading the Pride Lands. *European News Reporter: Eyewitnesses are now reporting Russian and North Korean tanks rolling down the streets of . *North Korean navy and the Russian navy began violently bombarding hundreds and thousands of largest Japanese cities off the Pride Lands' coasts, badly damaging large buildings, destroying lots of 3 story Japanese houses and killing over millions of Japanese people and hundreds of Japanese Self Defense Force soldiers and causing centillions of Japanese civilians to panic as North Korean soldiers armed with AK-47s, AK-74us, RPG rocket launchers and PPSH-41s and thousands of Russian soldiers landed on the beaches and began attacking, killing over 980,000 more Japanese civilians as the Japanese, South Korean and Taiwanese militaries are beginning to fight the invaders. Sound effects used *Azura's screaming voice (Fire Emblem Fates) *Explosion (SpongeBob SquarePants: Dying for Pie) *Minigun sound effects *People panicking *Heart monitor beeping *Heart monitor flatline *Custard's crying sound effect from The Save-Ums (from an episode which is called *Scary things don't blink*) *Ash Ketchum's no soundclip from Pokemon *PPSH-41s firing *AK-47s firing *AK-74us firing List of news agencies by continent and country that appeared in this video Asia Japan *NHK *TV Tokyo World News *Benesse World News *Nippon News Network *Japanese News Network *Fuji News System *Fuji Network System *TV Asahi *All-Nippon News Network The Philippines *CNN Philippines *ABS-CBN News South Korea *YTN Europe Italy *Rai 2 The United Kingdom *BBC News France *France 24 North America The United States *CNN News *ABC News *FOX News *NBC News Category:Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura cartoons Category:Episodes featuring the Save-Ums Category:The Save-Ums Show Category:Shimajirō and Friends Show Category:Longest Videos Category:Bad Language videos Category:Uncensored videos